1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and in particular, relates to a chip package formed by using a wafer-level packaging process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The packaging process of chip packages is one important step in forming electronic products. A chip package not only provides protection for the chips from environmental contaminants, but also provides a connection interface for internal electronic elements and chips packaged therein.
Because the conventional chip packaging process is still too complicated, it is desired to have a simplified chip packaging process